Small, Dark World
by KJPforever
Summary: 17year old Haley Krum faces the terrors of teenhood. Her best friends start turning on her and worst of all... Voldemort's returned and he's after Haley! UPDATED FINALLY! 5 new chappies!
1. Intro!

**Authors: We do not own anything Harry Potter related, or anything from J.K.'s books.**

"Haley! Haley! Today's the day!" Mom (Hermione Granger-Krum) yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I sat up groggily, and remembered.

"The first day of your last year at Hogwarts!" dad (Viktor Krum) pulled me out of bed.

"Wakie, Hayee!" my little sister Serah pulled worthlessly on my arm. She was only 4, so she couldn't pronounce the L in my name.

"OK, OK Serah. I'll be down in a minute!" I reluctantly got out of my yellow and blue bed. I pulled on a red #00 football jersey, and tan cargo pants. I tucked just the front of the jersey in, revealing a silver and black belt.

Then, I brushed my just-below-shoulder-length brown highlighted and wavy hair into two pigtails.

I put my contacts into my brown and speckled blue eyes.

"Ahhh… I look fabulous as usual," I breathed in deeply.

I skipped downstairs and shoved down my breakfast of toast, eggs, and bacon. My owl, Woodstock, nipped at my ear. I fed her a piece of toast. She clicked her beak happily as a sign of affection.

"Wow, Haley's grown up!" dad whispered to mom. "It seems as though just yesterday we were changing her diapers!"

"Shut up, dad!" I muttered, totally embarrased. I thrust my napkin down on the table, pushed my chair back, and went upstairs. I grabbed my lime green trunk and Woodstock's cage. Then, I ran back downstairs.

"Floo, honey," Mom held up a basket of Floo Powder. I took some, and then gave everyone a hug.

"Bye, guys! Serah, you take good care of the fam for me, K honey?" I joked.

"Sure thing, sistah!" Serah gave me another hug.

I threw the Floo Powder into the fire. The flames turned green, and I yelled: "King's Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾!" an jumped in.

Suddenly, everything lurched foreward. I hit my elbows onsomething, and it changed the track of the flames that I was riding on.

"Eeeeeeeeek!" I screamed as I fell hard on my nose. The floor was cold. I was in a dark tunnel.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaley. Come… over here." An icy, scary, snake-like voice beckoned.

"W-w-who are you?" I asked.

"I'm a friend." Clammy, icy fingers gripped my shoulders. "Now come."

"Noooooooooo!" I shouted, and ran blindly in the darkness. Then, I was falling. Down in the darkness. I fell… screaming all the way. I hit hard, dirty cement.

I knew where I was.


	2. Trip, Fall and Scream

**Hey all you Fan Fic Readers: Reviews would be nice!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to J.K.'s books.**

**I own: Haley Krum, Chris Potter, Will Weasely, Chace Malfoy, Lezley Jordan, Serah Krum, Brad Malfoy, and Celeste Gavin. (I intend to finish this chapter without falling asleep)**

People were staring at me. I guess I knew why. I had just fallen through the ceiling, and landed right in front of the platform… in Kings Cross Station! I made it! Then, I looked up.

The ceiling was solid, black cement. I had no clue to what had happened. I was just glad to be in King's Cross.

"Hey, Hay!" I heard someone yell. I turned to see my best friend Christopher Potter waving to me.

"Hey Chris!" I smiled and ran over to him. **(A/N: It's now about 5:07 p.m. and time for our New Year's Eve party, and my dad's blaring the music. The stereo is in the computer room, and I am tired from the awful country music! No offense, I like country, but not bad and pointless country, which is on at highest volume in my ear! I'm also literally exhausted from a sleepover yesterday/today. What can make this worse? Why must I sit here, in devotion to me readers? Of course. Hey! The song's over! The whole CD is over! Alleluia! I can concentrate!)** "What up?"

"Not much Hay Hay… you?" he asked.

"Not much either. Where's Will and Lez?" I answered/asked.

"Coming. They'll be here any –"

"HAY HAY!" my other best friends William Weasely and Lezley Jordan shouted in unison.

"Hey over here!" I shouted back. They rushed over, and we all greeted each other.

Next, we hopped on the train **(A/N: Not hopped the train, hopped _on_ the train you weird people)**. We found a compartment with only one person, so we sat down.

"Hi!" I said to the girl. "I'm Haley Krum."

"Yeah, I know. I'm Celeste Gavin, OK?" the girl spat, sounding bored and annoyed, and looking out the window. **(A/N: Do I do too many of these? Any ways, music again. This time it's so boring and pointless, I'm even drowsier than before, and I thought that couldn't be accomplished.)** She had blonde hair, and blue eyes. She was basically flawless. She wore a way-too-short pink skirt, and a way-too-revealing pink V-neck top. Her hair was down, and it looked silky soft.

Will and Chris we drooling.

"Um… these are my friends: Lezley Jordan, Will Weasely, and Chris Potter."

"Not really my pleasure." Celeste moaned, still looking out the window.

"So… Celeste…uh… you come here often?" Chris asked stupidly.

"I think you can guess. Every year," She turned to face Chris. She noticed his "good looks" and her whole attitude changed. Her voice became sugary sweet, and she was no longer sounding bored.

She and Chris flirted the whole time. It was very, very disgusting. Will watched, envious. It was Lezley's and my turn to stare out the window.

At last we reached out destination. We got out, and sat in the Great Hall. After listening to the Sorting, we ate. By the time I was finished, I swear I gained at least five pounds.

Then I headed for the dorm. The Fat Lady greeted me.

"Password?" she asked.

"Flitting Fosswaggling Fortabugs." I said. She let me in. I had to tell Dylan Longbottom the password. He had forgotten. I ran to my bed. Exhausted, I immediately fell asleep.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaley. Come, come. I shall reward you. Serve…kill…reward. You shall forever be in the hands of mine… you shall be my child," an icy voice beckoned. I recognized it… from somewhere. I was in a dark hallway, walking, walking through endless corridors.

"Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat's it Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaley."

"Where are you? Who are you?" I asked, frantic.

"Just come and you shall be rewarded." I caught a glimpse of a long, dark cloak. I looked up and –

"HALEY! STOP SCREAMING!" Lezley was tugging on my arms. I awoke with a start **(A/N: Keyword: _awoke_**. **Just a hint to those of you who are slower than others.)** It was a dream. Just a dream.

"I-I-I was screaming?"

"Nightmare? Prob'ly… now you catch some Z's, and no more screaming," Lezley walked away, back to her bed.

"Ahhhhhh…" I lay back down, and fell asleep.

**The last A/N of the chapter: Sort of a boring second chapter, but don't worry. It all gets good. Make sure you review!!!! Stay tuned in, because chapter 3 will probably be here soon! Love you readers and reviewers!**


	3. Strange Visions

**A/N: Sorry about taking so long on Chapter 3. My family has gotten a new computer and well, it's kind of been a little hectic, so, sorry. Enjoy Chapter 3 of _Small, Dark World._**

**Emma Barrows, oreocookieqt423, and softballsweetheart711: Thanks so much for the kind reviews!!! I hope you keep reviewing and keep reading!!!**

**Letter in Italics**

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!" My alarm clock rang. I turned it off, and got out of bed. Then, last night's events hit me.

"What was that? Where?" I knew it was real. Something about it made me sure. I had to tell someone. Someone who had experienced it before. HARRY POTTER! Chris's dad! I got out some parchment, purple ink and wrote:

_Mr. Potter,_

_I had a weird dream last night. I am writing to you because I know you have experienced this before. I am sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could help._

_Sincerely,_

_HALEY KRUM_

_PS: Tell Mrs. Potter I said "Hi."_

That should do it. I folded it up, and gave it to Woodstock.

"Woodsie, take it to Chris's dad, Harry Potter, K?" I gave her an owl snack, and she was off.

Then, I went to breakfast. I ate just toast. I was too worried to be hungry.

"Girl, whatsa matter?" Lezley asked.

"I'm fine, Lez," I replied, and then left the Great Hall. **(A/N: I just realized that some of you slow people won't get Haley's drift. Woodsie refers to Woodstock, and Lez refers to Lezley. I'm glad I could help. Results may vary.)** I went back to my dorm, because I had 20 minutes left before I had to go to my first class.

I was playing with my Pocket Sneakoscope (given to me by Lezley four years ago) when it happened. I blacked out. The world was spinning at top speed around me. I felt dizzy and sick. Then, I collapsed.

"Dugan, you go get her. Bring her back alive. I shall control her. She will be mine! Heheha! Awwwwwwwww, she can see us. Ha-ha! Helloooooooooooo! My dear child, come closer!" The icy voice rang out.

"M-m-me?" I asked it. I was in that dark corridor again. Stepping closer I saw the long black cloak. I decided to face the icy voice, to see who it belonged to. I looked up and…

"Miss Krum! Miss Krum! MISS KRUM! Do wake up!" a voice yelled.

I opened my eyes. "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w—w-w-w-w-w—w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-" I stuttered.

Professor McGonagall stood before me. She looked both bored and annoyed at my stuttering.

"W-w-w-w-" I tried again, but Professor McGonagall pit her hand over my mouth.

"You need a day off," she raised an eyebrow as I got up. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Um… bathroom?" I said with a question-ish tone.

"No, you'd try to get to your classes so you won't have to miss them. I know you. You are staying here young lady. Now, would you like to tell me what happened after you blacked out?"

I shook my head 'no'. Professor McGonagall would never understand. No one would understand… I don't even understand. Yet, Harry Potter might. My thought lingered on the fact that he might be writing a response right now. Would he understand? Is it too early for him to write a response? Has Woodstock even gotten there yet?

I almost fainted again.

"HALEY," Professor McGonagall yelled. I came back to earth.

"Y-y-yeah?" I asked.

"Maybe the Hospital Wing is a better place for you to be," she said.

I groaned. It was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Pretty short chapter. Yet, it's pretty eventful. Review please! I'll be working my butt off on Chapter 4. Be looking for it, OK?**


	4. Hospital Wing Horror

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers… all of you except one. I would like to post a little smidgen of shame on an "oh-so-kind" review… but I wouldn't do that to anyone… unless there is swearing involved in the review. So let that be a lesson, "oh-so-kind" reviewer, and please, don't do it again. I don't take back-sass, and I never will.**

**Here's a very short chapter!**

Professor McGonnagall took me to the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfrey took me from there. She lay me down, and took my temperature about a thousand times.

"Honey, you're fine," she said at last.

"I know," I replied.

"Then why'd you come and worry myself?" Madam Pomfrey asked. **(A/N: I know '…and worry myself' isn't proper grammar, but when people talk, they don't use proper grammar all the time! I'm just trying to relate this story to the real world, an the real way people TALK.) **

"I blacked out, but I'm…"

"BLACKED OUT!!!! This calls for serious measures! Lay down! Stay down! WE WON'T LOSE YA!" She interrupted.

"Like I was saying…" I talked calmly, ignoring her emotional breakdown.

"DON'T TALK! I THINK I'LL HAVE TO SHOCK YOU!"

"I'M FONE FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! I'M JUST TIRED!"

"Oh. Well why dincha say so? Have a rest deary. Sleep tight! Don't let the…"

"Now that's enough. I get the picture Madam Pomfrey."

"Ok dear. Dear?"

I was already off to dreamland.

Or was it? It was definitely dream HORROR land. The stupid cloaky guy was back.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaley," It said.

"Look mister! Stop haunting my dreams! I'm really sick of this and I'm also 100 innocent!" I said, annoyed.

He took off his cloak to reveal the most hideous face on earth.

I screamed. Long, and loud.

It was him.

It was Voldemort.

"NO! He's – why? But… HELP! Oh… what? Oh…uh…ER…see…hi Madam Pomfrey. Sup?"

"You were screaming dearest." She looked stern.

"Screaming? Ha!" I said, going red.

She looked very concerned and didn't buy it. **(A/N: 'Didn't buy it' is a phrase. Here, it means: She didn't believe the fact that I said I wasn't screaming. ((The 'Ha!' part.)) Yeah, so that was a helper to the slower folks.) **

"You were screaming." She said sternly again.

"Oh, really? Well, that's – that's not good." I ran out of the room and straight to –

**A/N: I didn't finish the sentence for suspense. So, you'll just have to keep reading if you want to know what happens. See? I told you it was a short chapter. But, length doesn't matter. R&R please!!!**


	5. Dumbledore, Harry and Snape

**A/N: It's what you wanted. Chapter 5. Sorry I'm slow with getting you chapters, but I'm such a busy person. This time in my life is very hectic.**

"Headmaster Dumbledore! Quick!" I ran straight to his office, no side trips or anything.

" Password?" the gargoyle asked.

"Um, peach pie, pumpkin juice, lemon tarts, strawberry ice cream, screaming leprechauns…"

"Screaming leprechauns it is!" the gargoyle sprang to life and jumped aside.

"Screaming leprechauns, eh? Lucky guess…" I snorted as I walked into the office.

"I had a feeling…" Dumbledore chuckled and showed me to the nearest chair.

"But I'm not even a Potter!" I whined.

"Hold on, please tell me what's going on, Miss Krum."

So, naturally, I told him the whole story, everything. He nodded his head here and there, showing that he understood.

"Well, Miss Krum, it seems to me that he is trying to control you, like he did Ginny Weasely some years ago." Dumbledore stayed calm, but I was freaking out. **(A/N: _"He"_****in the sentence: _"…he is trying to control you,"_ is Voldemort…just a hint to my slower readers.)**

"Ginny Weas- Mrs. Weasley? But she's…" I was sweating now, and sputtering the first words that came to mind.

"Yes, I know she is alive. Harry Potter rescued her."

"Oh! So Voldemort is using me to get at something?" I was starting to get this freak show business.

"Or some**_one_**."

"Wait… Chris!"

"Precisely."

"But-never mind. How do I fight Voldemort? The dreams, I mean," I was almost crying.

"I believe you must go through what Harry Potter did… Occlumency with Professor Snape."

I intook a sharp breath. Professor Dumbledore ignored it. "I will send you an owl with the details, Haley. You'd better go. Catch some afternoon classes!" He said.

"But Professor McGonagall said…"

"You have my permission."

"Yay!" I ran out of the office, completely regretting my "Yay!" as I looked at my schedule:

**Monday Evening Classes:**

**Potions-Snape**

**Divination-Trelawney**

**History of Magic-Binns**

**Results may vary**

"Ohhh…." I moaned as I headed to Potions class.

I was greeted (of course) oh-so-sourly by Snape.

"Ahhh… a snarling friend of the Potter boy," I heard him murmur.

I took a seat by Chris, Will and Lezley.

"Free Spirit potion, directions on the board. Start." Professor Snape snarled.

Suddenly, an owl flew in the room. It was Woodstock! She handed me a note in a shaky scrawl:

_Haley,_

_I don't know what this means. I need more detail! If it's Voldemort, you should take Occlumency from Snape. I know it doesn't sound fun, but it really could help._

_I'll try to be as much help as possible,_

_Mr. Potter (Harry)_

_PS: Give the other note to Chris, please._

I gave the other note to Chris. He looked really confused, and Snape looked furious.

"Now who's this from? Boyfriend?" He snapped and snatched the note out of my hands.

As he read, his expression changed.

"Yes, of course." He nodded sourly, scribbled on a piece of parchment, and handed it to me. "Take this to Professor McGonagall. Work may be made up later in…detention."

My heart sank. Detention? I heard Brad and Chace Malfor snigger.

I took the note and walked out. It said:

_Minerva,_

_Please read the letter from Harry Potter to Haley Krum. I think every Wednesday works for me. Tell Albus._

_Severus_

_Haley: I know you are reading this so please give McGonagall the letter. You are not in trouble… YET. Make up work tonight._

Ok, really confused. I tapped on Professor McGonagall's office door.

"Come in," an icy voice beckoned.

**(A/N: That's the chapter! Please R&R!)**


	6. Capture and Captive

**(A/N: I doubt I have any more loyal readers, and I am sad to say that. But for the sake of my FanFic readers of the past, I'm actually putting a new chappie up!)**

Haley's POV:

"Professor McGonagall? Is that you? Do you need a throat lozenge?" I walked aimlessly through the dark room.

"Shut up, stupid girl. I knew Severus would send you here. I've known him MUCH too long." The voice cackled.

"Professor, are you sick? Maybe you need a vacation because I've only been here 7 years and I think I'VE known Professor Snape MUCH TOO LONG! I have a note for y-"

"FOOLISH CHILD! I am Lord Voldemort, I am not Minerva McGonagall!"

I screamed as the hideous face grew brighter as someone near Voldemort muttered, "Lumos."

"I'll just be going then, Voldemort, it was nice seeing you. Uh, maybe we could do this again sometime!" I started to sprint towards the door, but an icy, clammy, hand grabbed my wrist.

"I don't think that's necessary, I know my way out!" I screamed as the grip became tighter, and tighter, and…

BAM. My head hit the floor.

"Girl. GIRL!"

"Hmm? Hehsh? Ooh… that was a really weird dream…" I sat up groggily. My head hurt. "Where am I?" I asked suddenly.

"YOU ARE IN MY _LAIR_!" an icy voice cackled.

"Lair? Ha, that's a good one. Wait, lair? OH MY GOD! HELP!" I screamed so loudly, that I couldn't hear for 2 minutes after I was finished screaming.

So it wasn't a dream. It was all real. And dark.

Voldemort grabbed me and tied me around a pole before I could run away.

"So, dumb girl. Who do you think's gonna save you now?" He pulled out his wand and a Death Eater with terrible breath took mine.

Tears flooded my eyes. I couldn't help it.

"So, if I kill you now, the boy will come soon and find you dead. He will be too depressed that his loved one is dead, that he wont be able to fight, and then I'll kill HIM!" Voldemort told his Death Eater comrades. They all laughed evilly.

"Wait…" I found something wrong with that statement. "LOVED one?"

"Oooooooooooh yes, girl. You didn't know that he LOVED you, did you? That's why I need YOU as bait!" Voldemort showed fake sympathy.

I stopped sniffling. Chris loved me! "How do you know?" I asked, suspicious. Maybe Voldemort was lying.

"I see what he thinks and dreams of. I'll show you now." Voldemort said a spell which was unrecognizable, and a few lights flashed. A small screen pf ;ight shone on the wall of the lair, and I could finally see around me.

The lair was a dusty, dirty, disgusting little room that anyone could HARDLY call a lair. The black wallpaper was peeling, and oozing something really nasty looking. Puke green fluff was coming out of the pink and puke green floral sofa, and I could see the springs. The ground was cold and filthy. It was hard to tell if there was a floor under there, because all I could see was dirt and mud. To me it seemed like an abandoned gym, because there was a skinny running track above our heads, that was only visible with the light screen on the wall. The only nice thing in the "lair" was a black leather chair, occupied by the one, the only, Voldemort.

On the light screen, words flashed, Chris's thoughts. The first little sentence I saw was:

_How come Haley's not back yet?_

Then:

_Was she in trouble?_

Then:

_What if something happened to her? What if it has to do with my father's letter?_

_Dear Chris,_

_Haley Krum is getting visions. We think they are of Voldemort, and Voldemort may be trying to lure you into something. Don't worry, it's nothing serious now, just be warned. If you get a Voldemort vision, SEND AN OWL TO ME! Stay where you are, I'll handle it._

_I love you, son,_

_Dad_

The screen went blank. Uh-oh. Now Voldemort knows Chris's dad'll come if Chris has a vision!

"Perfect," Voldemort snorted. "I'd rather have his dad over for a small duel. Let's give young Potter a vision!"

"NOOOOO!" I shouted.

"SHUT UP, OR I'LL KILL YOU!" one of the Death Eaters threatened.

Voldemort took his wand and put it to his head. He pulled out a long string of silver, and put it through the screen. The screen went dark.

Voldemort laughed and laughed.

All I could do was wait.

**(A/N: Aren't you proud of me? I did this in one sitting, since my typing's all fast-like now! R&R peeps! Expect more chappies, I'm pumped today!)**


	7. What now?

**(A/N: second chappie today, folks!)**

Haley's POV:

"What was the vision, boss?" asked a Death Eater that was undoubtedly Draco Malfoy.

"He pictured the girl being taken by me, held hostage, and me having my wand to her head," Voldemort cackled.

"You are sick people! SICK!" I screamed.

"Neh, we're all perfectly healthy," laughed a woman. Probably some Lestrange.

Nobody laughed with her except Voldemort. But once Voldemort laughed, everyone did. Not me, though. Being tied to a pole, helpless, about to die, risking your friend's father's life… I just couldn't see the humor in it.

"Can I stand up? My b-butt hurts," I whined. Really, it did.

"No," said Voldemort. "But I can end your pain." He raised his wand,

"No really, I can live with a sore butt, as long a-as I'm a-alive." I stuttered nervously.

I started crying silently, again. For me, for Chris's dad, Chris, and a bunch of other reasons I just couldn't put my finger on. Tears cascaded down my cheeks. One entered my mouth and the taste of the salt made me want to puke.

The Death Eaters were playing with my wand, tossing it back and forth, and seeing how far they could bend it.

"S-s-s-s-s-stop!" I tried to scream.

"Snap it, snap it, snap it, snap it, snap it," they began a chant.

Voldemort made the light screen again. Words were passing over the screen. I couldn't make them out because Voldemort was father away this time.

"Snap it, snap it, snap it, snap it, snap it, snap it, snap it, snap it,"

If I could just see Chris's thoughts…

"SNAP IT, SNAP IT, SNAP IT, SNAP IT, SNAP IT,"

If they could give me my wand…

"Snap it, snap it, SNAP IT, SNAP IT! SNAP IT! SNAP IT!"

If the Death Eaters would…

"SHUT UP!" yelled Voldemort. "Don't snap it, we need that wand!"

"Yes, master," The words echoed across the room.

"I have an announcement to make," Voldemort cleared his throat. "The boy isn't telling his father. Instead, he's coming soon to try to rescue the loved one."

"Will he be alone?" A scratchy-voiced Death Eater asked.

"No. He will be accompanied by several other stupid children."

Whoops of joy filled the "lair".

"How does he know where to go?" asked a Death Eater.

"The vision will lead him," I could tell Voldemort was getting testy.

"What if-"

"STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!" Voldemort yelled loudly, and angrily.

I felt something in my mouth. I couldn't swallow it. I coughed until it went down. It was a dust ball. Ew. My mouth must've been open for a LONG time, I guess. I couldn't believe it. Chris was coming, and bring OTHER people with him! Not good. When would he arrive?

A small, whispered, "Hey HayHay!" above and behind me told me that Chris was here.

**(A/N: My second chappie, finished in one sitting! It's been a long time, and I'm so glad I'm back on FanFic… I hope my 4 Small, Dark World KIND reviewers come back… haha… only 4…. I'm soooo pathetic. I NEED MORE REVIEWERS PEOPLES! I love my fantastic originalf our, and I would like you guys to come back… please… I'm pleading… I 3 you people! I need your reviews! Small, Dark World needs you and so does Haley Krum! I need more reviewers also… hm… Oh yes, and, my 1 not-so-kind reviewer… I think you know who you are… thanks for the "thoughtful" input but, you are what I need at the moment, thanks.**


	8. Arrival of Chris & Army

**(A/N: 3rd chappie today, second sitting though. Had to do a buttload of math work, still not done. I hate being sick… home from school, esh I don't mind that, but being sick stinks)**

**Haley's POV**

I didn't dare bring attention to Chris. Too risky. I just stayed still, and coughed loudly to let him know I heard him.

"Still chokin' lass?" asked a Death Eater. He cracked his knuckles. "I can 'elp that…"

"OVER IT, OVER IT!" I screamed so no one could hear Chris's whispered, "No!"

"Wha-" A Death Eater look around.

"Oh, stop, Murray!" a short Death Eater slapped Murray on the back.

I saw Chris, Lezley, Will, and surprisingly, Celeste Gavin. They crept about the running track of the "lair".

Still, I was helpless. I wished there was something I could do.

"H-" Will started to say but stopped. I turned to see Lez's had over his mouth.

I smiled.

That was the wrong move, on my part.

"What's over there, child? Potter and his friends, perhaps?" Voldemort walked over and stared at the railing of the upstairs. Everyone had disappeared.

"Guess not," a Death Eater I recognized as Gregory Goyle snorted.

I heard another H sound coming from Will's mouth. I turned my head only slightly to see the weirdest sight ever. Lezley couldn't shut Will up with her hand, so she used

her mouth.

Lezley was kissing Will to shut him up!

Will looked confused as ever. Lezley blushed, and shrugged. She liked Will! I knew it! Ha! I coughed again. The filth of this room was starting to get to me.

Voldemort snorted. "Perhaps you'll die of sick," he laughed.

"Sick_NESS_!" I heard Celeste whisper. I heard that she was a perfectionist. Grammar person.

"Who is it?" Voldemort asked. "I heard someone. Girl, who was it?" he pointed his middle finger at me.

"Be careful with that thing!" I said, trying to ease my drained hope with humor. Several Death Eaters laughed. Voldemort told them to shut up.

I wanted to warn my friends to LEAVE before Voldemort got them first. I fake sneezed then sputtered and made weird noises, hoping they'd get my drift and GET OUTTA HERE!

**Will's POV  
(A/N: This POV takes place right after Lezley kisses Will)**

"You kissed me!" I said to Lezley, stunned by her action.

"Yeah, I know," She shrugged, and looked at the ground, digging a hole with her toe in an enormous pile of dirt.

"Well," I said. I DID like Lezley. I'd crushed on her since 3rd year!

She blushed really hard. Her face turned the color of a tomato.

I pulled her into a kiss.

"Guys! HALEY!" Chris whispered, ruining my "moment".

Out of the blue, Celeste whispered: "Sick_NESS_!"

"Oh, you feel sick?" Lezley asked, still being held by me in her arms.

I heard Voldemort, then Haley: "Be careful with that thing!"

Chris ran across to the side so he could see. The color had drained from his face. What THING?

Panting, he came back to our little crevice. The color had returned.

"Just his middle finger. It's Haley humor," he chuckled slightly.

Meanwhile, Celeste was thinking. Haley started making weird noises.

"That's our signal!" Celeste whispered. "She wants us to either save her, or get outta here, I can't tell!"

"I'm saving her!" Chris whispered, and beckoned us to follow him.

I nodded. Lezley whispered, "Chris the Macho Man!" in my ear. She nodded with me, and grabbed my hand.

**(A/N: YAY I'm so proud of me! Only a couple more chapters until I've reached the point where I haven't written anything else! I better get writing too…hm… Please review peopleeeeeeeeeeees!)**

**(PS: Sorry about the mini cliffie that I stopped on… I'm getting right to the next chappie peeps… IM ON A ROLL!)**


	9. Rescue or Die

**(A/N: 4th chappie today, 3rd sitting. Here goes!)**

**Will's POV**

"Wait, Chris. What was the whole running to the side and risking your life thing about?" I asked, waiting for the answer that I knew was coming.

"To make sure that HayHay was okay, OKAY WILL?" Chris mumbled, blushing madly.

"HayHay? Since when do you call her HayHay?" I asked, smiling slyly.

"HayHay is a cool name."

"Well I think you like her…more than just friends. Chris, you like _HayHay_ A LOT," Lezley proclaimed, squeezing my hand tightly.

I looked over at her. Lezley looked excited, as if she had been waiting for this exact moment when…

Haley's voice was heard. It was a soft whisper. It sounded like, "Ohg gi," but it seemed to be in English like, "OK guys."

Celeste motioned for us to follow her. She took out her wand, and we did the same. Slowly, we crept around the small upstairs running track, hiding behind pillars here and there, watching for any signs Haley could give us.

**Haley's POV**

"OK guys. NOW," I whispered, but I was all choked up, so it sounded like, "Ohg gi," and the 'NOW' part never even came out.

"Come again?" a Death Eater cackled.

"Just, uh, clearing my throat, so, no dust clogs it u and kills me. You'd rather watch me suffer first, so I want to grant you that opportunity," I explained off the top of my head.

Voldemort, however, was getting impatient. "WHERE'S POTTER?" he bellowed.

"Right here!" a voice said. Chris appeared. No one else did.

"Aha! Where are all of your buddies?" Voldemort asked.

"Right THERE!" Chris pointed beyond Voldemort, so Voldemort had to turn to face the other side.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Chris yelled, and Voldemort was knocked off his feet. Chris took Voldemort's wand. No one was where Chris had pointed.

Voldemort stood slowly, cackling, despite his utter bewilderment at Chris's cleverness.

"Get….P-P-Potter!" he ordered the Death Eaters. They began to close in on him. I screamed.

Just then, a multiple number of jinxes and curses flew at the Death Eaters. Lezley, Will, and Celeste ran from pillar to pillar, shooting curses and gathering wands. Voldemort was out cold. In the midst of the battle, Chris ran over to me.

"HayHay! Quick!" He untied me, and gave me my wand.

"Thanks for everything, Chris," I smiled. He smiled back.

Then, we ran off to help Lez, Will, and Celeste.

By the time we were finished, all of the Death Eaters were lying in a heap, Voldemort at the very bottom.

I ran into Chris's arms, with a joyful look on my face.

"CHRIS!" I screamed. "YOU GUYS DID IT!"

He gave me a hug, a friendly hug. "Duh, HayHay, you're my best friend," Chris smiled.

Suddenly, I was shoved into Chris, as he was shoved into me, and we were pushed into a kiss. It felt really good, even though it was unintentional. We broke apart quickly, dumbfounded.

Will and Lezley had pushed us into eachother.** (A/N: ALPforever, CHristine, I seriously had most of this written down before you did your chappie in ADITLOCG with Lindsay and Shane. Sorry for any inconvienences I LOVE YOU STEENIE! My #1 reviewer lol….)** I laughed. Figures.

I looked into Chris's emerald green eyes, and kissed him again. Lez and Will cheered. Celeste smiled, with an uncomfortable look on her face.

**Chris's POV**

It felt so amazing to FINALLY kiss Haley. It seemed like I'd been waiting forever, but it was definitely worth it.

After we'd kissed twice, we kissed again. For a LONG time. We laughed between kisses. Haley ran her hands through my hair, several times, sending chills through my spine. I put my hands on her hips. I was the happiest man alive.

**Haley's POV**

Chris put his hands on my hips and I got a mega chill. I ran my fingers through his hair and he tightened his grip. I had a feeling that Lez and Will were starting to get grossed out, so I stopped kissing him.

"Lets go back to Hogwarts, and give these wands we've collected to Dumbledore," I said, still facing Chris, and putting my arms around his neck.

"Okay," he said, and kissed me 7 more times before he actually made an effort to move. He didn't move though.

"Haley," he started. "I love you."

"Chris," I started. "I love you too."

**(A/N: As soon as the actions over I got to mushy. How cute. It's just my style folks.  
Please Review, loyal subjects!)**


	10. Return to Hogwarts

**(A/N) 5th chapter today, 4th sitting! Yayfulness! Enjoy, mi comrades.**

**Emma Barrows-Thank you so much for being a loyal reviewer and coming back after all this time! Thanks so sosososoosooso much!)**

**Lezley's POV**

Haley and Chris are now going out! Will and I…I'm not sure. Will's pretty shy, so I have no clue if he'll ask me out.

We took the Knight Bus back to Hogwarts (we were out pretty late). There weren't enough seats, so Haley and Chris shared a seat, and Will actually PULLED me onto his seat.

"Lez," he said.

"Will," I answered.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"YESSSSSS!" I screamed.

Half the Knight Bus woke up. I had no problem with groggy senior citizens. Didn't care at the moment.

Will and I started our round of kissing, right there on the Knight Bus. We kissed almos as much as Haley and Chris, and that was saying something. Haley looked happy and comfortable in Chris's lap.

Celeste had her own seat. She looked uncomfortable.

When we got to Hogwarts, we all rushed to Dumbledore's office.

"Password?" a gargoyle asked.

"Screaming leprechauns," Haley said out-of-the-blue, and the gargoyle leapt aside.

"Been here recently," Haley explained, seeing the bizarre looks on our faces.

"Does he really hate leprechauns that much?" Will asked. I giggled. Wow, I'm Will-crazy.

He smiled his smile that made me melt. I smiled back and squeezed his hand. I really do get weird when it comes to guys. BOYFRIEND! LEZLEY EMMELINE JORDAN HAS A BOYFRIEND! WOOT WOOT!

Will & Lezley

Lezley & Will

Will & Lezley

Lezley & Will

_I'm completely obsessed_, I concluded. I was so out of it that I tripped on the stairs leading to Dumbledore's office. I'm sooo klutzy.

**Haley's POV**

I had to admit it, Lezley was being weird.

We reached Dumbledore's office. Celeste knocked.

"Come in," Dumbledore said in a singsong voice.

"Hi," we all said in unison as we sat down. It freaked me out.

Dumbledore saw all of the wands in our hands.

I told him about being captured, and Chris told about the "incredible" rescue.

"VOLDEMORT? IN THE CASTLE? IN MINERVA'S OFFICE?" Dumbledore roared.

"Where's Professor McGonagall?" Celeste asked.

"I sure hope she's in the castle somewhere. She wasn't in her office, Haley?" Dumbledore asked.

"No sir," I replied.

Dumbledore took Voldemort's wand, and examined it. He said some words that none of us could decipher, and faces began to appear out of the wand. Many, many faces that no one knew, and also, Chris's grandparents, and Cedric Diggory.

"Oh my God," I breathed. Minerva McGonagall's head was the last one to appear out of the wand.

"She's dead," Dumbledore whispered after a long pause.

**(A/N: This is a sad chappie… I'm also sorry that it's short. I needed to get another one out, ya know? This is all I have written in my notebook, so I don't even know what happens next… heheh… stay tuned, lovely readers, and REVIEW please!)**


End file.
